


Big Big Bang Bang

by Aragarna



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: Big Bang season is never easy on our heroes...
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	Big Big Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a treat for the POI Big Bang 2018 but I never properly posted it here. If you're sad you missed it, rejoice! Sign-ups for the POI Big Bang 2020 are opened: Check https://poi-bigbang.tumblr.com/ or https://poi-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/ for details and sign-up forms!

John walked in the library, a box of fresh donuts in the hand, which he put on the table next to Harold.

“Good morning, Mr. Reese,” his friend greeted him, barely looking from the screen as he grabbed a pastry from the box.

“A new number?” John asked, bending over to look at the computer screen.

“Much worse,” Harold replied wryly. “New Big Bang.”

John’s heart missed a beat. “Multi-fandom?”

“No just us,” Harold said bleakly.

“How bad?”

“Twenty-three writers have signed up.”

John sighed. “All the angst, and the gunshots… Ugh, I’m already tired just thinking about it.”

“And all the… dates,” Harold said, blushing.

“Hopefully also some juicy stuff with the girls,” John said with a wink.

Harold turned an offended gaze toward him. John quickly dropped the smile.

“We’ve been cancelled two years ago,” he pointed out. “Shouldn’t have they moved on by now? Got into android cowboys or mismatched triplets?”

“If even a single person remembers you, then maybe you never really die,” Harold quoted, philosophical.

John swallowed. Fandom challenges could be painful, but fans were the one keeping them alive. They’d picked up the torch from the original writers, and from the look of it, weren’t ready to let it die.

“If you were to write a story, what would you write?” he asked, siting on a chair next to his friend and leaning back.

Harold looked up at him, surprised.

“I’d write an alternative ending,” he said pensively. “One where you don’t die in the end, so that we can continue save the numbers together, like before.”

“How would you do it?” John asked, curious.

“Well, you could have been wearing a vest,” he mused, looking into the distance. “Or maybe a helicopter, somehow, managed to grab you before the missile hit?”

John nodded. “With good timing and a bit of luck, that could work. Who would be flying it though? Neither Fusco and Shaw would be available.”

“Mr. Pierce?”

John made a face. “Logan, really?”

“But maybe the simplest solution would have been not to lock you up. Go up there together, figure a way out together.”

He quickly brushed away a tear that was threatening to fall down his eye. “How about you?” he said quickly. “What would you write?”

“I’d rewrite the beginning,” John said immediately. “I’d write a version where Jessica doesn’t die.”

Harold nodded approvingly. “I like this. And maybe Nathan doesn’t have to die, either.”

“And all of us, we save the numbers, like one big family. And no Samaritan in the world could stop us.”

“Jessica too? You think it’s wise?”

“Harold, if Jessica is alive, there’s no way I’m letting her go again. She doesn’t have much combat skills, but she is a nurse, and she’s resourceful. Maybe you should consider writing Grace into the story too.”

Harold smiled. “We’re gonna need a bigger library.”

John shrugged and stood up. “We’ll just make up an additional floor. The building looks so big from the outside and we’re always stuck in that one room.”

“Where are you going?” Harold asked, surprised to see him leave already.

“Refill my secret closet. You wouldn’t want me to get out of ammo in the middle of a gunfight, half through a Big Bang, would you?”

Harold reluctantly conceded the point. “Alright. In the meantime, I’ll ask Ms. Shaw to check on our medical supplies.”

John quickly ran downstairs. He made sure the street was clear and walk outside. He had barely reached the corner of the library that a black van stopped in front of him. He quickly reached for his gun but three masked men came out of the van, menacingly pointing their automatic rifles at him.

“But the Big Bang doesn’t get to start posting until the fall,” he protested.

“Sorry, Mr. Reese,” one of the goons said. “this is just a short one-shot.”

“At least tell me it’s not a death fic,” John asked, more annoyed than really worried.

He could swear the goon smiled under his mask. “Nah, it’s a kidnapping with maybe a bit of blood spilled and a _lot_ of angst.”

Judging he couldn’t get the upper hand against three heavily armed men, John raised his hands in surrender. This was going to be a long day…


End file.
